Luna
}} Luna, known in Japan as Ruka or Luca (see below), along with her twin brother Luka, aid Yusei Fudo, whom they adore and support in his duels while making fun of fate. Luna is the calmer and more collected of the twins and also is a Signer, the owner of the Rear Claw Dragon birthmark. Luna tends to get tired right after a duel. She has the ability to communicate with duel monsters after having spent ample time with Duel Spirits in a different dimension during a coma. Much to her brother Luka's irritation, she tends to candidly point out the various flaws in his plans and flatly insult him. Character design Luna's outfit is similar to her brother Luka's, consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and light blue boots with black and pink markings and high socks. Her blue-green hair is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. She carries a Duel Disk with a pink and white trim, which was modified by Yusei to fit her left hand. Character biography Luna lives together with her twin brother Luka in the Tops residental area. They spend most of their time alone together as their parents are usually at work. They are educated via the internet, so they spend most of their time inside. A child prodigy, Luna has been dueling since the age of three. Once, she lapsed into a coma after a duel, and did not awaken for a month. Upon waking up, Luna claimed she had been to the Duel Spirit dimension. This claim would prove to be true; for that month her mind lived among the Duel Spirits, under the protection of Ancient Fairy Dragon, one of the Five Dragons. Before waking up, she promised she would always be there to defend the Duel Spirits from evil. However, the pressure from undertaking such a task alone was too much and Luna had to forsake her promise, allowing the Duel Spirit dimension to fall to an unknown force. Luna was able to sense Yusei when he was shocked by the police officers. She and Luka rescued him after his duel with Ushio and took him to their home. Yusei wanted to leave, feeling that he was putting them in danger, but Luka talked him into a duel. After Yusei won, Luna and Luka manage to get him to stay for the night. They awake the next morning to find that Yusei had left after modifying their Duel Disks to fit their small arms. Luna was selected as someone to participate in the Fortune Cup. However, not feeling like participating, Luka planned to disguise himself as her and duel in her place. The next day, he entered the Fortune Cup disguised as Ruka, but using Akutsu's Signer-detecting technology, Jeager was not only able to determine that Bommer dueled Luka instead of Luna, but also that Luna is a Signer. Luna faced off against Professor Frank due to Rex Godwin's consolation game but in the middle of the duel, both her and Luka are hypnotized. Luna's conscious self awakens in the World of Duel Monster Spirits, where she sees the degradation of the dimension and decides to uphold her promise from then on. Naming Linework by Kazuki Takahashi has revealed the Japanes names of Luka and Luna to be Rua and Ruka. A possible misinterpation of the writers of the anime, due to common confusion between "L" and "R" has revealed the Japanese names to be Lua and Luca. Deck Luna plays a Spirit Deck, consisting of folkloric creatures and enchantments. Several of them are based on the spirits that Luna befriended while at the Duel Monster universe, notably her spirit partner Kuribon. She carries many support cards that protects them from harm, including the field spell, Ancient Forest, which prevents any monster from switching to defense mode and destroys them when they attack. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters